Vontade Louca
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: Milo nunca imaginou o que um simples poema causaria em Camus...


Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence ao tio Kurumada...

Vontade louca

Porta de entrada da Casa de Aquário, 7:30 AM

Camus caminhou até a porta na esperança de pegar o jornal antes que Milo o detonasse, conhecia muito bem o grego, bagunçava o jornal, misturava as sessões, cortava coisas, sumia com páginas e, às vezes, conseguia derramar café na sessão de esportes, caderno preferido do francês.

_**---- Bom dia, Camus! – Milo sorria.**_

_**Camus passou a mão nos cabelos. Tinha chegado tarde de novo.**_

_**---- Milo, você pode me passar o caderno de esportes?—Camus estendeu a mão.**_

_**O grego , para o espanto do francês, entregou todo o jornal; e inteiro. **_

_**---- Tá aí, todinho pra você. – Milo deu uma piscada e ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Camus pegou o jornal sem tirar os olhos daquele sorriso; Milo sorrindo ficava ainda mais lindo. O aquariano simplesmente se perdia naquele sorriso.**_

_**---- Camus? Tá me ouvindo? – Milo sacudia levemente o ombro de Camus.**_

_**---- Que foi? **_

_**---- Eu disse que vou pra minha casa...Trocar de roupa para ir treinar... – o sorriso ainda nos lábios.**_

_**---- Eu farei o mesmo...**_

_**Sem que o francês esperasse, o grego se pendurou no seu pescoço.**_

_**---- Jura? Vai mesmo vir pra casa comigo?**_

_**---- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Milo... – Camus afastou os braços de Milo do seu pescoço – Eu quis dizer que também vou treinar...**_

_**---- Ah...tá... – Milo abaixou os braços – Bom, então eu vou indo. Quero chutar um pouco a bunda do Saga. – deu um estalinho em Camus e desceu em direção as escadas, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Camus observou o amante descer as escadas. Estavam juntos à exatos dois anos; desde o fim da guerra santa, passando pelo julgamento dos Deuses, a intervenção de Athena em favor deles e, por fim, Zeus atendendo ao pedido da Deusa e trazendo de volta a vida, os protetores da filha. Quando voltaram, cada cavaleiro procurou resolver a sua vida. Continuaram como protetores de Athena, viviam no Santuário e mantinham suas vidas privadas sem modificação. **_

_**Com eles não foi diferente; sempre foram amigos e sempre estavam juntos. Sempre se amaram, mais faltava tempo e, acima de tudo, coragem para assumir esse amor.**_

_**Numa noite, isso mudou. Depois de beber todas na festa de aniversário de Shura, os amigos foram para a casa de Aquário, onde o francês mantinha um vasto estoque de vinho, para a famosa "saideira". Beberam mais um pouco, um cd foi colocado no aparelho de som, Milo começou a dançar, Camus sentou-se no sofá, rindo das peripécias do amigo e o grego caindo tonto por cima do francês. E, como se costuma dizer, cada ação gera uma reação, aquela noite terminou com os dois nus, no chão da sala, se amando até ficarem sem forças.**_

_**Quando Camus acordou e percebeu o que tinha se passado, pensou que jamais conseguiria encarar o amigo novamente, mais Milo, com seu jeitinho moleque, não só derreteu o gelo da timidez do francês, como também o fez entender que aquela velha amizade já não existia mais e que, no seu lugar, nascera um amor muito forte, forte o bastante para vencer barreiras de preconceitos e tabus.**_

_**A partir daí, foram os dias mais felizes da vida do francês. Ele, que por muito tempo havia congelado seus sentimentos e incentivado seus discípulos a fazerem o mesmo, tinha finalmente percebido o quanto eles eram necessários e que, diferente de tudo que ele tinha aprendido e ensinado, os sentimentos fortaleciam as pessoas. Foi preciso o amor de Milo para faze-lo entender. **_

_**Camus observou Milo até perde-lo de vista. Quando viu o amante entrar na oitava casa, colocou o jornal embaixo do braço e entrou na própria casa, indo direto para o banho.**_

_**Deitou a cabeça na borda da banheira e imediatamente o sorriso de Milo veio a sua mente. Ele adorava aquele sorriso, que parecia estar especialmente maroto nessa manhã. Porque, diabos, ele sorria o tempo todo?**_

_**Camus sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. Iria ler as notícias do dia e depois partiria para o treino. Pegou o jornal e abriu o caderno de esportes; uma folha de papel dobrada caiu de dentro do jornal bem em cima do joelho do aquariano, que por sorte, estava fora d'água.**_

_**---- Mais o que...?**_

_**O Francês pegou a folha, abriu e imediatamente reconheceu a letra do amante.**_

_**---- Oras...o que temos aqui...?—Camus correu os olhos pelo papel e abriu um leve sorriso. – Um poema...só você mesmo, Milo... – o aquariano começou a ler o poema lentamente, saboreando cada palavra e, ao final, Camus estava espantado com o que acabara de ler e, mais espantado ainda, com a reação que seu corpo estava tendo por causa daquele simples poema.**_

_**---- Droga, Milo... – olhou o baixo ventre – Não posso descer assim...Você me paga...**_

_**Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu da banheira; o sorriso estampado no rosto de Milo veio novamente a sua mente.**_

_**---- Agora entendo aquele sorriso...e também entendo o porque dele ter me entregado o meu jornal sem detona-lo... – Camus buscou o cosmo de Milo, sentindo-o ainda na oitava casa – Não saia daí, mon ange... **_

_**Usando a velocidade da luz, o aquariano chegou a oitava casa, dando graças aos Deuses por ser um cavaleiro de ouro; do contrário, ser visto correndo até a Casa de Escorpião, enrolado numa toalha, faria dele o motivo de chacota por semanas. Abriu a porta e entrou. Conhecia aquela casa muito bem; foi em direção ao quarto e encostou o ouvido na porta, não havia nenhum barulho e Camus girou lentamente a maçaneta, Milo estava bem no meio do quarto, vestindo apenas um robe curto, com seu maravilhoso sorriso de orelha à orelha; assim que o viu, o grego correu até ele e abraçou seu pescoço.**_

_**---- O fato de você estar no meu quarto, enrolado numa toalha, significa que não vamos treinar hoje, não é mesmo? – Milo encostou os lábios na orelha de Camus.**_

_**O francês afastou um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar o amante nos olhos.**_

_**---- Quer me dizer o que significa isso aqui? – Camus sacudiu a folha de papel que caíra do jornal... **_

_**---- Ah...isso...?É só uma coisinha que eu fiz pra você pensar em mim... E, pelo que eu sinto aqui embaixo, foi além das minhas expectativas.**_

_**---- Você não imagina o quanto... – num movimento rápido, o francês imprensou o grego na parede do quarto – Você vai ver...**_

_**Camus beijou Milo, do jeito que o grego gostava; forte e apaixonadamente. O escorpiano retirou a toalha da cintura do francês quase no mesmo instante em que o outro abrira seu robe, e a substituiu por suas pernas, enrolando-as no lugar da toalha, Milo gostava de ver o amante perder controle quando estavam juntos, e resolveu provocar o aquariano um pouquinho mais. Separou o beijo, levou seus lábios até a orelha do francês e começou a recitar seu poema.**_

_**Tô com uma vontade louca de te ver de novo.**_

_**De esquecer o meu pudor e, me entregar à esse amor.**_

_**Tô com desejo do seu corpo no meu corpo,**_

_**De sentir seus lábios procurando os meus.**_

_**Tô com uma vontade louca de beijar a sua boca e te chamar de "meu".**_

_**Vem arrancar a minha roupa, **_

_**E matar essa vontade louca de senti-lo dentro de mim.**_

_**Vem colocar lenha no meu fogo, **_

_**Sentir o meu corpo ardente e se entregar completamente.**_

_**Vem afagar essa paixão, que não é pouca **_

_**E matar essa vontade louca que só o seu corpo sabe acalmar.**_

_**Foi a gota d'água. Camus segurou suas pernas e entrou nele de uma só vez, fazendo Milo gritar; esperou alguns segundos e começou a se movimentar dentro do grego, o escorpiano, refeito da dor inicial, apertava mais as pernas ao redor da cintura do aquariano, empurrando-o mais e mais para dentro de si mesmo.**_

_**---- Mais...mais MAIS! CAMUS! MAIS! QUERO VC MAIS DENTRO DE MIM!**_

_**O francês, com uma das mãos, começou a masturbar o grego, no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saia dele. Milo gemia e gritava, apertando mais o corpo de Camus junto ao dele, até que o francês sentiu o sêmen do grego molhar o abdome de ambos e o corpo do amante amolecer. Camus apertou Milo contra a parece e, numa última e forte estocada, explodiu dentro dele. **_

_**O escorpiano, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amante, tinha a respiração exaltada, que começava aos poucos a se normalizar; o aquariano, foi lentamente abaixando os corpos até se sentar no chão, com Milo sentado nas suas pernas. **_

_**Com a respiração já normalizada, o grego encarou o francês, sorrindo.**_

_**---- E então...? Eu dou pra poeta?**_

_**---- O dia em que vc der pra mais alguém, além de mim, eu mato você...**_

_**---- HAHAHAHAHA! – Milo abraçou Camus apertado – Meu francês ciumento...**_

_**O francês sorriu. Amava aquele grego mais do que tudo e tinha ciúmes mesmo. Milo era dele e ponto final. E pobre daquele que tocasse num fio de cabelo do seu amante, viraria um picolé rapidinho.**_

_**Milo levantou-se do colo de Camus.**_

_**---- Onde vai, mon ange? **_

_**---- Pra cama...e você vem comigo... – o grego puxou o francês pela mão, fazendo-o se levantar do chão.**_

_**Camus abraçou o amante por trás e se deixou ser levado até a cama. **_

_**Afinal, quem precisa de treino, quando se tem um grego sedento pra nos manter em forma?**_

_**FIM...ou não?**_

_**Bom, mais uma...**_

_**Mais uma que não ficou muito boa...que não ficou nada boa, mais eu vou postar assim mesmo...**_

_**Eu curto esse casal... e curto o Camus seme...**_

_**Sou péssima em lemon, muito mesmo...mais eu tento...**_

_**Ofereço essa fic para a minha querida Hokuto... **_

_**Eu juro, linda que um dia ainda tento algo com o Sei-chan e o Subaru-kun...**_

_**Reviews, please...**_

_**Fui!**_


End file.
